Susanna's Solecism
by The Red Dove
Summary: They didn't believe Tony when he thought there was a zombie apocalypse. Turns out he was pretty much correct. But these zombies won't die! They then come to the realization that only Susanna, an apparent survivor, holds the key to stopping this pandemic. But she doesn't know what to do, either. Can they help each other save the world?


Tony walked around his lab, checking out the mixtures the teenagers had created.

"Okay, class, ten more minutes, and it's time to go!" The over-enthusiastic teacher replied. Tony mentally cheered in his head; he hadn't even wanted to let the class here for their field trip. He was still wondering how they had gotten his permission to come here. At least he knew about it a day before it happened, so he could quickly hide his experiments before the nosy teenagers got here.

After ten more minutes of torture, and autographs and pictures 'for the yearbook' and endless questions about Iron Man, the class cleaned up their 'stations' and prepared to leave.

"Where's Grayson?" the new student teacher asked suspiciously.

"She got transferred to Oakfield, remember?" a student replied. "Didn't you take attendance on the bus?"

"Of course I did! I just forgot for a second." The teacher responded.

Tony may have escorted the class out too eagerly, but he didn't care, he wanted them gone.

"Kids…" he muttered as he walked up to Pepper, who was no doubt in her new office.

"Tony, how'd it go?" Pepper asked.

"You should have been there with me."

"They wanted you, and I thought how cool would it be for the class to meet Iron Man in person?"

"_You _did this?" Tony accused, shocked.

"Of course! It would help your image, you know."

"That's what the alien invasion did." Tony remarked.

Pepper rolled her eyes. "Well, at least it's over now."

Tony smirked. "Yes, but you owe me." He stated suggestively, when the news channel interrupted them with a report.

* * *

_"Officials are still holding Mr. Straton in custody. However, he refuses to talk, and appears to be unable to understand anything being told to him. How could an honest man with a bright future ahead turn to—what's that? It would appear as though Mrs. Greene, the victim of the attack, is still alive even after the paramedics declared her dead at 4:15 this afternoon. Will this help the case of Mr. Jonathan Straton in any way? In other news—"_

_Click_

"Yeah, like the dead can come back to life. They just had an amateur paramedic is all." Clint criticized, Natasha nodding her head in agreement.

"What was that about anyway?" she asked.

"Some guy attacked an old woman in some small town, Oakfield, I think. Small towns will try anything to get attention."

Natasha smirked at this. "Hey, it's Thursday, right?"

"Yeah. Oh, man! Field trip day! I wonder how Tony handled it."

Natasha smiled even bigger. "I have to admit, that was a good idea, Clint. Good thing Pepper agreed to it."

Said man was trying his hardest to contain his laughter. "That's what he gets for calling me Katniss."

* * *

Steve jumped as he heard 'The Star Spangled Man' sound out from what he learned was called a cell phone. He was still trying to learn how to fix the way it rang. He dropped the remote he was answering and picked up the phone.

"Green button, green, oh yeah!" Steve muttered as he pushed the 'Answer' button. He slowly held it up to his ear.

"_Steve?_"

"Yeah, Tony?"

_"Did you see the news?"_

"No, the remote isn't working." Steve replied.

_"Did you check to see if the batteries were dead?"_

"Batteries? Oh, the batteries. No, I didn't."

_"That might be it. I think we might have a situation."_

"Why's that?"

_"A man attacked an old woman, and bit her in the process. She was declared dead, but she's apparently up and moving around, seeing as she attacked the nurse treating her. The nurse discovered a bite mark on her forearm, and is apparently dying now."_

"Okay, what happened to the man who attacked the dead woman?" Steve asked, humoring Tony.

"_He attacked the officers holding him, and bit two of them, both of them now showing fatal symptoms."_

"Yeah. Hey Tony, I got to go."

_"Doesn't this sound suspicious to you?"_

"Are you sure it's real?" Steve asked.

"_Steve, this could be serious. Hold on…the nurse and the officers are now dead, and the attacker's been shot."_

"Well, looks like the problem's over." Steve stated, placing new batteries in the remote, trying to turn on the T.V. "The remote still won't work."

"_Put the batteries in the other way. Hurry!"_

Steve flipped the batteries and pressed the power button, to see footage of a man full of bullet holes but barely bleeding. He proceeded to try and attack the officers interrogating him.

"What's wrong with him?" Steve asked, now slightly concerned that he knew Tony wasn't 'prank calling' him again.

"_I don't know, but look at his face."_

Steve looked, then noticed that his face had a greenish tint, and his lips were turning blue. And despite his many wounds, he still continued to snap at the officers trying to restrain him. Then in the corner, two uniformed men rose up from the ground, and moved towards the others while the announcer proclaimed how impossible this was.

"_Holy shit!"_ Tony cried. "_I think we're seeing the start of a zombie pandemic!"_

* * *

"There's no such thing as zombies, Tony." Bruce stated as he walked in the room.

"Look at this, Bruce!" Tony shouted, pointing to the TV while Pepper had her eyes glued.

They watched as a few more officers fell to the ground when the video was replaced with loud static along with the cries of the newscaster shouting 'Lucas!' over and over again. Soon the static was replaced by the blond woman, commanding the public to stay calm, and that everyone would be all right.

"I think it's a hoax." Bruce said after a while. "Nothing to get worried about."

Although, after the footage, Bruce himself was somewhat concerned.

* * *

"Son of a bitch!" Clint cried when the power to his and Natasha's apartment shut off.

"Clint?" Natasha yelled from her room. "Where did you put the flashlight?"

"Hell if I know!" he shouted back. He grabbed his phone and dialed Tony.

"Tony! You have your own energy, right?"

"_That's right_."

"Can you check to see if there's anything about a power outage?"

"_Well, there is_ _one._" he replied. "_It would appear as if all New York's power went out. I'm looking out the window right now._"

"Perfect. Hey, could you check the news?"

"_Sure. Static, static, hey Jarvis, is there any working stations? No? Shit, I told you guys!_"

Clint rolled his eyes. "Tony, there are no zombies."

"Is he at it again?" Natasha asked as she walked in the room with a flashlight in hand.

"Tony, you there? Tony..."

"Phone not working?" Natasha asked, starting to get the slightest bit spooked out.

Clint shook his head slowly. "Get in the car."

* * *

Soon everyone was at Stark Tower, listening to Tony in his Iron Man suit stumbling about.

"Tony, you're drunk." Steve stated, annoyed.

"So? We gotta take care of those zombies, save the world again."

_Sir, Nick Fury is on his way up._

"What does he have against knocking?" Tony slurred, before chuckling.

"You have automatic doors, Mr. Stark. Knocking wasn't an option. I'm afraid we have a situation."

* * *

She sat in her basement, hiding in the dark from the horde currently upstairs in her house. She heard the occasional moan and objects falling and shattering, hoping it would all go away.

Then she heard the sound she hoped never to hear.

The sound of banging on her wooden basement door.

She quickly glanced at the only other escape, the cellar doors that led outside. She didn't want to go outside, there were more out there.

She heard the splintering wood and made a run for the exit. She shoved open the doors and froze when she saw every single zombie turn her way, before walking towards her.

Why were they walking silently to her? She saw them run and scream after others! Was this some sort of slow punishment?

Just then she was grabbed from behind and she screamed before she flew into the air.

"Iron Man, at your service."

She nodded and clung to him as she looked down at the crowding horde below, some snarling and growling, others silently gazing upwards.

Soon she found herself on some sort of plane, with others watching her curiously. Soon, doctors quickly grabbed her and checked for any signs of bite marks.

"She appears to have some strange laceration on her scalp, but it's old and faded, she's clear.

"You're not gonna hurt me, are you?" she asked.

"No, ma'am." Steve replied. "What's your name?"

"Susanna Grayson, are you Captain America?"

Steve nodded as Clint snickered. "What gave him away, the spangly costume?"

Susanna nodded.

"Sir." a young woman with super-short hair walked up to the man in the eyepatch. "Down below, they appear to be just following the helicarrier."

"Avengers, Bring one up safely for studying, take care of the rest of them."

"Yes, sir."

They all boarded a smaller plane on the deck as Susanna was questioned.

"How long were you in that basement?"

"Two days."

"Where did the mark on your head come from?"

"Surgery."

"What sort of surgery?"

"I don't know."

"Do you remember anything?"

"Kinda."

"Do you by any chance know what started this pandemic?"

"I have an idea."

"What's that?"

Susanna glanced down sadly. "A virus."

"Do you suspect yourself to have this virus?"

"I don't know."

"Place her in a comfortable room for observation, we'll see what happens." Nick interrupted as he heard this final answer. "Sorry for any inconvenience."

"It's okay." she replied as she was carried off.

* * *

"Put that thing in the examination room." Nick told Tony who was currently holding a struggling zombie against his armor.

"Right away."

"Did you get them all?" Nick questioned.

"No sir, they didn't seem to stop. No matter how many times we attacked, they wouldn't go down." Steve answered.

"Did you aim for the head?"

"Yes." Natasha and Clint replied together. "It only made them look more ugly." Clint finished.

"This is bad." Bruce stated, holding up his pants. "The...other guy got to them, but even smashed to the ground, they continued squirming, even if they couldn't walk anymore."

Nick placed a hand to his comm. unit in his ear. "Attention, aim for the limbs, immobilize them."

"They just start rolling over, following us." an agent replied.

Nick sighed. "Barricade the town, I don't want anywhere else catching this 'virus'."

"Where's Susanna?" Steve asked.

"In solitary confinement, it is unknown if she contracted the virus or not."

"Could I take a look?" Bruce asked. "I doubt she can affect me with the other guy around."

"Go ahead. Hill, I want more men put on barricading duty, I just got a report of some of them escaping. I want them confined as well."

* * *

The door opened and Susanna flinched.

"It's okay." Bruce said. "I'm just here to examine you."

Susanna nodded as Bruce grabbed her arm and started inspecting it.

"Susanna, please be honest with me. Were you bitten at all?"

"No. I swear, I was hiding in the basement."

"Okay. Did you breathe in anything funny, touch anything, eat anything?"

"I haven't eaten since lunch the day before it happened. I didn't smell or touch anything funny." she responded.

"Okay, I'm going to check your heart beat now, can you try to relax?"

Susanna nodded and took a deep breath as Bruce held out the stethoscope.

Bruce wrinkled his face in confusion. "Is there something you want to tell me?" he asked.

"Like what?"

"Well, I know it's hard to admit it, but," he lowered his voice. "Are you a mutant?"

"I don't think so."

"Hmm." Bruce hummed as he moved the stethoscope around her chest. "Can I see your wrist?"

She held it out and Bruce tried to take her pulse. "How about your neck?"

She moved her hair out of the way and bent her head to the side, and Bruce placed his fingers against her neck.

Bruce's eyes shot up in shock when he realized something and slowly slid his glove off.

He placed his skin against hers and gasped with realization.

Susanna was stone cold.

He quickly threw his hand back. "What's your name?"

"You know that already, it's Susanna."

"What year is it?"

"2012?" she was now confused.

"What town do you live in?"

"I just moved to Oakfield."

Bruce tried to relax, his heartbeat was getting a little bit too fast. He looked at her face and noticed that her lips also had that blueish shade to them, as well as a slight green tint to her face.

"Susanna?"

"Yeah?"

"Talk to me."

"About what?" she asked.

"Anything.

"Um, I was born on May 27, 1994, my favorite ice cream is Moose Tracks, I'm five-foot-ten and a half, I like watching movies, my favorite is How to Train Your Dragon, and-"

"Okay. Okay, let's see." Bruce sighed. She had no pulse, she was cold, her skin was green and her lips blue, so she definitely had the virus. But why was she still...normal? Maybe she was a mutant?

"Can I take a blood sample?"

"I hate needles." she curled up into a scared ball.

"It'll only take a second, I need to see something."

She glanced at him, and slowly stretched her trembling hand out.

Bruce pulled out a syringe and held her wrist, looking for a vein. His eyebrows crinkled together and he tried the elbow. Nothing. He inserted the needle in a place he knew where everyone had a vein, but no blood came out.

"What the Hell?" he asked himself as he pulled out the needle before he remembered something.

Susanna was now shaking like a leaf now. "What's going on?"

"Susanna, sweetheart, calm down please, you're fine." Bruce tried to console. "Can I see the back of your head?"

She froze up. "Why?"

"I remember reading the report, it said you had a surgery back there?"

She slowly nodded her head.

"I need to see it."

She lowered her head down and pushed her hair up, revealing the shaved spot where the laceration was located.

Bruce studied the cut and realized that it seemed to be nowhere near healed. He then noticed that the only thing keeping it closed were some amateur stitches placed poorly along the skin. He gently ran his gloved finger along the cut. "Do you feel anything?"

"No, should I?"

"Hmm." He hesitantly smacked her wound. "How about now?"

"No, I don't."

Bruce had seen the footage and saw that the transformation took less than two minutes. What was going on with this woman then? He once again reached for her neck to feel her pulse, but only felt her icy skin beneath his glove.

"Do I have the virus?" she asked worriedly.

Bruce paused. He then walked in front of her and tried to hold her gaze, only she kept glancing down.

"Susanna." he said.

"Yeah?"

Bruce sighed. "I don't know. Try to relax, I need you to relax. Think about How to Train Your Dragon, or eating ice cream. Think about your favorite book, count to a hundred, okay?"

"Okay..." she said shakily and took a breath.

He grabbed the scalpel while she closed her eyes and glanced at the stitches. He cautiously sliced through the first thread, expecting to hear or see some indication of pain coming from her. Seeing none, he continued slightly faster. He peeled open the cut to see a strange small green light blinking at him.

"Susanna?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you have surgery?"

"Umm..." she looked down. "I had a really bad headache."

"They don't give surgeries for that." Bruce said.

"I did. I got them all the time, so they decided to take a look, and then they-"

"Susanna, I need you to be honest. These stitches looked like they were done by someone who wasn't looking. Did you do this?"

Susanna took a deep breath, and Bruce noticed that that was only the third time he'd heard her breathe throughout his time with her so far.

"Yes."

"Why?"

But Susanna had stopped talking.

Bruce quickly jumped back, in case the transformation had taken place. "Susanna?"

She looked at him with her faded blue eyes, and looked down again.

"Can you hear me?"

She slowly nodded.

"Can you talk to me?"

She looked at him again, and nodded. "What?" she softly asked.

"Why did you do this?"

She shrugged and continued being silent, swinging her feet off the table back and forth.

"Are you still with me?"

Another nod.

Bruce nodded himself. "All right. Well, I have to go back now, but I have to ask you one more question."

"Yeah?" she asked hesitantly.

"Did you bite anyone?"

Susanna gasped and looked at him worriedly. "Did that give me the virus?"

"Who did you bite?" Bruce asked.

"Mr. Stranton, he was yelling at me and shoved his fat finger in my face. Was he a zombie then? Do I have the virus?"

Bruce sighed and looked down. "Susanna?"

She looked at him with fear written all over her face.

"I think you started the virus."

* * *

Bruce slowly walked out of the room, hearing the strange sounding sobs coming from inside. It was like she couldn't get air but still try to sob anyway, even as her face remained dry.

"Fury?" Bruce asked into his comm.

"_We saw everything, Banner_." he replied.

Of course he did.

"What will you do with her?"

"_I want answers from her_. _I'm sending in Natasha._"

Bruce nodded and walked away.

* * *

Susanna tried to stop crying when she saw the door open again, this time with a redhead coming through.

"Susanna?"

She nodded.

"I'd like to take you somewhere."

"Am I going to jail?" she asked.

Natasha smiled slightly. "No."

"Are you going to kill me?"

"No."

"Are you going to torture me?"

Natasha sighed. "We're not going to do anything to you, don't worry."

"I'm so, so sorry."

Natasha nodded as they walked down the empty hallway. Natasha opened a door and soon they heard the howling of someone infected banging on the bulletproof glass. Susanna gasped at the sight, but Natasha kept pushing her forward.

Soon they were in front of the cell, and the banging stopped. Then it saw Natasha and let out a loud wail and banged the glass harder.

"Stay here." Natasha ordered as she walked out of the zombie's sight.

Soon the banging died down again, and the zombie was quiet, staring at Susanna as it leaned face-first against the glass.

The two just stared at each other, and the others watched from another room, thanks to one of SHIELD's many cameras.

Susanna placed her hand on the glass, and the zombie quickly placed his hand right against where hers was, making a loud thump but the hand stayed. Susanna tried the other hand, to see the zombie copied her actions again. She cocked her head to the side and saw the zombie do the same.

Susanna then slowly placed her head against the glass, and watched as the zombie did the same.

Soon though, it started screaming again as Natasha walked back into it's sight and went into a frenzy.

Then Natasha quickly opened the door, shoved Susanna in, and locked the two in. As Susanna screamed and crawled to the far corner as fast as she could, the zombie paid no attention to her and continued wailing and trying to get to the observing Natasha. Soon Natasha walked away and the zombie screamed after it, but then turned his head, noticing Susanna in the same room as him.

* * *

"Natasha!" Nick yelled through the comms. "We were supposed to get answers, not-"

"Nick!" Bruce yelled at him. Fury knew better than to ignore the doctor, didn't want to risk his anger.

"Yes, Banner?" he asked annoyed.

"Look."

Nick walked over and joined the Avengers around the large monitor, watching as the zombie stumbled over to Susanna, dropped down suddenly (which looked painful) and copied Susanna's huddled position.

Susanna soon looked up to see the zombie copying her. The zombie scooted closer and sat up as Susanna did. He was no longer copying Susanna after her actions, but at the same time. It seemed to know exactly what she was going to do.

Nick pressed a button and talked into a microphone. "Ms. Grayson."

The zombie shot up and screamed at the ceiling, but quieted as soon as Susanna grabbed his arm and held him in place.

"Yes?" both creatures in the cell asked, creating an eerie sounding voice.

The Avengers jumped a little at this.

"Do you know why this is happening?"

"No, I'm sorry." Both said again. But then both heads shot up. "Wait, I think I have an idea."

"What's that?"

"The surgery." both voices responded.

"What about it?"

They both sighed and looked up. "Everywhere I go, people die. There's always an accident, or a shooting, or an explosion. People shunned me and called me bad luck because of the deaths."

"I think I see where this is going." Bruce mumbled.

"So I decided if I made it so they can't die, they would like me. So I made this-" They both pointed to the back of their heads, even though it was only on Susanna's, "and scanned my brain into it, to see if it could make me live forever."

"You _scanned _you _brain_?" Tony asked, shocked, grossed out, amazed, and confused at how it was possible.

"I had someone help me out."

"Who?"

"Uh...he had a mask on."

Fury sighed, a few names popping in his mind. "Did they tell you to do this?"

"No, I told him about it when he asked me why I was crying. He said it was great but we should test it."

Fury mentally scratched out a few names and continued listening to the eerie combination of voices.

"So I thought if it worked on a person with bad luck, it would work on anyone. And if it didn't, it's not like anyone would miss me. I just wanted to make people happy instead of scared."

"She's crazy." Tony stated, only to be jabbed by someone's elbow. Tony glared at the room and grabbed the microphone.

"You do realize that even though you successfully scanned your brain or whatever, you killed yourself, right?"

"What?" they asked.

"The surgery killed you, but your scanned brain kept your consciousness in your body, also allowing it to control it." Tony asked while trying to keep the microphone away from Fury.

"But I'm right here!" they insisted.

"You're a copy, and when you bit Mr. Whoever, you transferred some of the new consciousness into his body, killing him and implanting your consciousness into him, it's obvious now."

"But I..." she tried, the two voices in tune.

"Sure, they don't act like you, but see how they're attracted to you? They're following us below, this one's copying your every damn move, but want to spread your scanned brain to everyone." Tony said calmly, after Fury realized what he was doing.

"So...it's all my fault?"

"Pretty much, kiddo." he then got smacked. "Natasha!"

"Wasn't me." she replied coolly.

"We better hurry along, we're nearing a town, and the horde is on our tail. We don't want another infected city, do we?" Maria Hill asked as she walked in.

The sound of the zombie and Susanna dry sobbing in the room was so eerie that Tony was sure he was going to think of that very sound every night as he tried to sleep.

Then Susanna removed her hand from the zombie's arm and it started howling at the Avengers' voices again.

"I know how we can fix this!" Tony suddenly announced as he turned off the microphone.

"How?" Fury impatiently asked.

"They follow the mother signal, right? That's Susie down there. We make her go to an isolated location, the zombies right behind, and BOOM! Blow 'em all to Hell!"

"Tony!" Bruce yelled, thinking of the young girl below. "What about Susanna, can't we get her out before we blow them up?"

"Brucie, she's dead anyway. If there's an afterlife, that's where she is right now, a computer is controlling her body."

The others seemed to consider this, but Steve and Bruce seemed the most hesitant.

"But it's so real." Steve commented.

"It's only a copy. Exactly the same, but the original's dead. She can't feel anything anyway." Tony tried. "Sure, I don't want to blow up a kid as well as the rest of you, but this is what has got to happen." Everyone else just continued to stare. "Imagine what the original Susie would want to do if she saw what happened."

Everyone watched as he turned the microphone and said, "Hey Susie, you want to help us save the world?"

She sniffed as the zombie shot up and started screaming again.

"How?"

"The only way you can. Listen, you're the only one who can stop them, kid." Tony exclaimed at the young woman. "What would Susie do?"

"What are you talking about, I'm Susanna!" she defended.

"Remember what we said about copying and you dying? Your original is dead, looking down at the mess she made. You're not Susanna, but you can help her. Now tell me, what would Susie do?"

The girl's faded blue eyes seemed to spill over imaginary tears. "She would give up her life to save them, but they can't be saved! Nothing I can do will help them!" she cried.

"But you can save everyone else." Bruce offered gently as he grabbed the microphone.

"But to save them, I'd have to sacrifice so many others." she softly replied.

"They're already gone." Steve tried, taking the microphone from Bruce.

"You started it, you finish it." Clint shot out, only to be smacked by Natasha.

A sniff. "Okay, but what about me? What's gonna happen? I'm not real, I can't go to heaven, what's gonna happen to me?"

"I don't know." Steve answered honestly.

The young woman straightened up her posture and took a deep breath. "I'm so, so sorry."

"So you'll do it?"

She sighed as the zombie once again pounded on the glass, desperate to spread the virus to everyone he could. He had only one conscious thought from Susanna's scanned brain.

Cure everyone from death.

She sighed again as she realized this. "What am I doing?"

* * *

Susanna stood on the deck, shaking heavily as the others got ready for the plan to start.

"Susanna?" Steve asked as he moved next to her.

She looked up at him with the saddest eyes he had ever seen. She knew she was going to die, but that she technically already was.

"I know what you must be going through. I'm not only Captain America, I'm _the _Captain America."

She wrinkled her brow in confusion.

"In 1943, I realized I had to save the world from the bombs HYDRA was planning on dropping. So I hijacked the plane and crashed it into the ocean. Obviously, I didn't die, but I thought I was going to. I ended up frozen in what Bruce said was 'suspended animation', if you were wondering."

Susanna nodded, understanding a bit more.

"As the plane went down, I had one final conversation with Peggy, the girl I was falling for. I was willing to give up my life knowing that I was saving her. I know it's hard, but you're doing the right thing. I'm sure things will be okay for you, just like it did for me."

"But I don't think I can go to heaven." she nearly sobbed.

"I think you already are. I think you might join together once this is over and be the same person. I'll pray for you."

She smiled with her blue lips and hugged Steve, who hugged her back, knowing how much she needed it.

"It's all my fault, I'm so sorry."

"Hey, learn to let it go." Bruce replied, joining in. He placed a hand on her shoulder as she turned around. "You know the Hulk?"

Susanna nodded.

"That's me when I'm angry. I can't control it, we're two different people, I guess almost like you and original Susanna...he does things that I would never dream of doing, and when I come back, it feels as if I did it. I know the guilt you must feel for killing people, but it wasn't you! It was something you created, like I created the other guy, but I know it wasn't your intention to hurt others."

Susanna stared at him in awe before hugging him too.

"I know what you are feeling, Susanna." he said as he hugged her in return.

"I hope Susanna isn't thought bad of here or in Heaven, if she's there." she said. "She would have never wanted this. I know because I don't, but I did it. Can I ask you something?"

Bruce nodded and leaned in as she whispered something in his ear.

"I promise." he said. She then smiled and looked as the others gathered around, ready to go.

"Are you ready?" Nick asked.

She sighed again and nodded.

"Yeah."

* * *

They watched as the zombies filed into the large abandoned complex. After two days, they knew that everyone infected was in there, and they looked at the monitor showing them sitting down the same way Susanna was in the middle.

The door closed.

A hatch in the top opened.

The bomb came down and the hatch closed.

Susanna held in a dry sob.

"Goodbye. I'm so sorry."

_"Goodbye, Susanna, we forgive you." _said the Avengers through the intercom.

* * *

A bright flash, and it was over. Nick sighed as he looked at the monitor.

"Somebody get the clean-up crew down there and bury everything."

"Fury?" Bruce asked.

Nick turned to face Bruce. "Yes?"

"I have a request. From Susanna."

Nick was sick of Susanna, hasn't she caused enough damage? Over two thousand people dead. Now that the danger was over, they also had to stop isolating all the cities on the east coast, calm the public, and try to restore order.

"What did she want?"

"She requested that she and the original Susanna have separate graves. She wanted the original Susanna's name and dates on one, and just today's date on the other."

Nick sighed. "I guess that can be arranged." he said as he ordered someone through his comm. unit to write that down.

* * *

The public was still in a state of panic, and would be for a long time, this they knew from their Loki experience. Susanna had the two graves she requested, and then it was over. They had a whole new cemetery built for the memorial of the 'Oakfield Rising Incident', and hers were right in the middle.

Now the Avengers lounged around Stark Tower, doing nothing in particular, but all trying to cope with what had happened. It was really easy, now that they thought about it, but it sure as hell took a massive toll on them emotionally.

Then lighting flashed through the sky and loud thunder roared.

_Sir, there is a security breach in-_

"Let him in." Tony groaned.

"FRIENDS! I have returned from Asgard with numerous tales! Loki is in confinement for the time being, the Rainbow Bridge is near repaired, and...what seems to be the matter?" he asked.

"A lot has happened here as well, buddy." Tony replied.


End file.
